vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Crayon Quest 2012
Description Crayons are such an integral part of our lives, that we take them for granted! Anyone can color a rainbow of bright vibrant colors easily and quickly, but it hasn't been that way for very long. What we recognize today as a common everyday inexpensive crayon was once not only expensive, but a challenge to acquire. Many improvements and innovations have taken the unassuming crayon from relative anonymity, to prominence in the modern world! So, get out your crayons and some paper or your favorite coloring book, and follow along as we look at the colorful history of crayons! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Lightning Crayon Lamp! Prizes Questions 1. The two main ingredients for making crayons are wax and pigment. This combination of ingredients dates back thousands of years. One commonly employed technique put together beeswax and colored pigment to infuse color into wood or stone. This art form dates back 3,000 years. Ancient Greek shipbuilders were known to use wax and resin coatings to make their ships weatherproof. It soon followed that the addition of pigment to the wax resulted in decorating the warships. What is this technique called? * Calligraphy * Egg tempera * Encaustic * Literati 2. Modern style wax-based crayons are thought to have been created by a lithographer named Joseph Lemercier. Lithography uses wax based mediums in its process. Joseph's business in Paris in 1828, produced a range of crayon and color related products. Soon, various colors of powdered pigments began to replace the basic black charcoal found in most of the early 1800's crayons. Go to the back of the Sydney Opera House in Australia, and say: "Color everything!" 3. In the mid 1800's, the majority of crayons were made in Europe. A focus on creativity for children and Art Education in America necessitated the development of a safe, non-toxic coloring medium for American schools. This need spurred a grassroots development of crayons in several parts of the US. Which of the following companies produced a line of wax crayons to compete for this market before 1900? * Franklin Manufactoring Company * Prang Educational Company * Milton Bradley Company * All of the above 4. The Milton Bradley Company, founded in 1860, is an icon in the world of game manufacturing! Even though they are the oldest game manufacturer in America, the Milton Bradley Company also made a line of wax crayons beginning in 1895, which it marketed under the Bradley name. Go to Outside Merlin's in Medieval Age, and say: "Color inside the lines!" 5. Founded in 1876 in Rochester, NY, The Franklin Mfg. Co. developed a line of colored wax crayons by the early to mid 1880's. They marketed their crayons under the brand names of, Rainbow, Radiant, and Peacock. In 1906 the Franklin Mfg. Co. changed their name to the Franklin Crayon Company and produced crayons until 1927. At what major industry event did they have a display of their crayons? * At the 1874 Intnl Expo of Arts and Manufacturers in Dublin, UK * At the 1883 World Columbian Exposition * At the 1853 Exhibition of the Industry of All Nations in NY * At the 1857 Art Treasures Exhibition in Manchester, UK 6. Another manufacturer to join the growing wax crayon market was the Eberhard Faber Pencil Company. They opened the first pencil factory in the United States and developed their own line of wax crayons as early as 1883. Their crayons came in boxes of up to 36 assorted colors. Faber's crayons had an interesting feature; they were encased in cedar wood! Go to the Night Fighter's Outer Lobby in Space Age, and say: "Be free to color what you see!" 7. Every historical story has a mystery, and for crayons, the mystery is a little known company that manufactured crayons from the late 1800's to the early 1900's. The name of the mysterious company was "B.B.". Very little is known about this company which offered a full set of crayon brands and left behind only a few crayon boxes as their legacy. What did the B.B. company use for their trademarked logo? * A butterfly * A little girl with curly hair * A double bumblebee * A dancing crayon 8. The most well known crayon manufacturer, which has grown to be one of the most famous brands of wax crayons in the world, is the Binney & Smith Company. They did not develop their own wax crayon brand until June 10th, 1903. Two cousins, Edwin Binney and C. Harold Smith, originally ran a chemical works factory which made the pigment for such things as automobile tires. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "Brilliant, vibrant colors!" 9. Binney & Smith developed their brand quickly, and soon had eighteen different boxes with 30 different colors. Their Crayola No. 51 box featured their most variety of colors, with 28 colors. The story behind their name began in 1902, when Edwin Binney's wife Alice, came up with the name Crayola. She combined the French word craie (meaning chalk), and the beginning of oleaginous, the wax used to make their crayons. How many colors of crayons does the Binney & Smith Company currently manufacture? * 120 * 104 * 162 * 87 10. Crayola's "Gold Medal" line of crayons in the yellow boxes originated from the Gold Medal the company received for their An-du-Septic dustless chalk at the St. Louis World's Fair in 1904. The earlier Crayola box designs began to be phased out until their entire line of Crayola crayons showed the Gold Medal. Go to outside the Mercantile in Western Age, and say: "All the colors of the rainbow!" Answers 1. Encaustic 2. Go to the Sydney Opera House Back in Australia, and say: "Color everything!" 3. All of the above 4. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age, and say: "Color inside the lines!" 5. At the 1883 World Columbian Exposition 6. Go to the Night Fighters Outer Lobby in Space Age, and say: "Be free to color what you see!" 7. A double bumblebee 8. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "Brilliant, vibrant colors!" 9. 120 10. Go to outside the Western Mercantile in Western Age, and say: "All the colors of the rainbow!" Category:Quests